Filtro de amor
by luz96
Summary: Un nuevo hechizo a caído sobre Ranma, pero esta vez Akane pagará las consecuencias. ¿Traerá algo bueno? Pasen y lean.


**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**"FILTRO DE AMOR"**

* * *

Era una mañana de febrero, día catorce para ser más exactos, por lo que se podían ver muchas tiendas con variedad de chocolates, de muchos tamaños y muchossabores, era un día muy especial para todos los chicos, pues ese día esperaban con ansias recibir un chocolate de su chica amada, era un día para pasar en pareja.

Ranma Saotome no pensaba lo mismo, pues en ese momento pasaba corriendo muy velozmente mientras intentaba escapar de sus prometidas, todas ellas con la intención de darles su chocolate, solo que él ya podía imaginar en lo que acabaría todo eso y prefería no correr el riesgo, por lo que cuando escuchó, al final de las clases, que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi lo estaban esperando en la salida, se escabulló del otro lado del patio para que no lo vieran, sin embargo Nabiki lo había visto correr y ella por una considerable cantidad de dinero, les había dicho a todas hacia dónde se había ido, por lo que ahora se encontraba corriendo lo más que podía para poder escapar.

—Airen, tu hermosa prometida prepararte el mejor chocolate!

—¡Ranma mi amor, ven a comerte el chocolate más rico y grande que he preparado solo para ti!

—¡Ranchan, prueba el exquisito chocolate que te preparó tu mejor y única prometida!

Todas le gritaban mientras trataban de alcanzarlo, y él solo intentaba correr lo más que podía.

A lo lejos vio una figura caminar distraídamente, la esquivó de un salto, pero cuando volteó vio que era Akane, por lo que detuvo sus pasos y corrió a su lado para quitarla del camino, pues sabía que las chicas podrían aprovechar la situación y atacarla por la espalda.

—¡Akane cuidado! —le gritó para prevenirla.

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de su prometido a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Justo en ese momento sintieron como varias armas pasaron rosándole por apenas centímetros.

—¡Soltar a chica violenta!

—¡Ranma mi amor! ¡Yo te liberaré de esa plebeya! —dijo Kodachi lanzando una rosa negra en su dirección, por lo que Ranma protegió a Akane con su cuerpo.

Shampoo viendo esa escena, aprovechó la situación, lanzando uno de sus chuís, desvió la rosa y aventó su chocolate con dirección a la cara de Ranma, que en cuanto hizo contacto con él, un humo azul desprendió de su interior haciendo que Ranma cayera desmayado.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué le hiciste Kodachi? —exclamó enojada Akane que no había visto el chocolate de Shampoo.

—¿Shampoo qué le hiciste? —preguntó Ukyo molesta.

—¡No acercarse a airen! —gritó Shampoo corriendo hacia él, pero Kodachi la detuvo con su cinta impidiendo que se moviera.

—¡Soltarme chica loca! ¡Y ustedes alejarse de él!

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Akane molesta.

Ukyo se acercó a Shampoo para encararla, mientras que Akane se agachaba para poder ver si Ranma se encontraba bien, pero él empezó a abrir sus ojos, por lo que ella suspiró tranquila.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sonriendo.

—Yo... Yo creo que sí —respondió sonrojado.

—¡NO! —gritó Shampoo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó Akane acercándose a ella.

Shampoo volteó a ver a Ranma, pero viendo que estaba agachado, se dio cuenta que su hechizo había hecho efecto.

—¿Airen? —preguntó ignorando a Akane—. ¿Sentirse bien?

—¿Por qué le preguntas eso? ¿Qué le hiciste Shampoo? —inquirió molesta Ukyo.

—¿Ranma? —le dijo Akane acercándose a él.

—¡Eres muy linda! ¡Por favor acepta ser mi novia! —dijo Ranma parándose frente a Akane, mientras le tomaba las manos.

—¡No juegues conmigo Ranma! —exclamó Akane alejándose de él.

—Ukyo, ayúdame a conquistar a Akane —imploró juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción de Ranma, todas menos Shampoo, que agarró su mano y lo jaló empezando a correr, sin embargo él la detuvo.

—Espera ¿a dónde me llevas?

Shampoo se acercó a él para susurrarle en su oído.

—Shampoo ayudarte a conquistar a chica... A Akane, pero airen tener que acompañarme.

—¡¿En verdad?!

—Shhh, no deber escucharte.

—¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? —preguntó Akane.

—Nada malo, dulce Akane —respondió Ranma mirándola embobado.

—Ranchan, deja ya de hacer esas bromas —exclamó Ukyo molesta.

—Jo, jo, jo... Ranma mi amor, vámonos de aquí y disfrutemos de nuestro amor en éste día tan romántico.

—Yo no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo, a la única a la que yo quiero es a Akane, ella es mi única prometida, aléjense de nosotros.

Decidido se acercó a Akane y la tomó en brazos mientras empezaba a correr a gran velocidad.

Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi los empezaron a seguir, sin embargo Ranma era mucho más rápido y ágil que ellas, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos, las había dejado atrás.

Se detuvo en un callejón, bajó a Akane y se agarró el pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento. Akane lo veía un poco confundida, sin duda Shampoo le había hecho algo, pues su comportamiento no era normal.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Sí Akane? —respondió viéndola directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa nada propia de él.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, jamás me había sentido mejor —respondió lanzando un suspiro soñador.

—Este... Yo...

—Akane ¿tú me amas?

Ella se sonrojó, definitivamente Shampoo le había hecho algo.

—Ranma vámonos a casa.

—No me amas ¿verdad? —dijo agachando su mirada triste.

—Es que este no eres tú, Shampoo te hizo algo.

—¿Algo? Pero yo me siento normal.

—¿Normal? Pero si me acabas de preguntar que sí te...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues Ranma tomó su cara entre sus manos y con un rápido movimiento acercó sus labios a los de ella dejándola paralizada y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sin embargo después de unos segundos empezó a cerrar sus párpados, pues Ranma estaba rozando sus labios como si fueran los más delicado que jamás había tocado.

Empezó a mover sus labios al ritmo de Ranma, suave y despacio, era una sensación increíble, por lo que empezó a mover sus labios con más ímpetu pasando sus brazos sobre su cuello para poder atraerlo más hacia ella. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones, no quería separarse nunca de esos labios tan cálidos y suaves, sin embargo una pequeñísima parte de su cerebro le gritaba que eso no estaba nada bien, Ranma estaba bajo el efecto de un hechizo, así es que no era él el que estaba controlando sus acciones, pero la besaba con total desesperación y entrega que por unos segundos pensó que la desesperación del beso se debía a todos los años frustrados por la espera de ese momento.

Después de unos cuántos segundos, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno, pero Ranma bajó sus manos hacia su cintura pegándola más a él, pegó su frente a la de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. Akane quitó sus manos de su cuello y las puso sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos desenfrenados de su prometido.

Ranma bajó sus labios nuevamente a los de ella rozándolos en una suave caricia.

—Akane yo... Yo te a...

—No lo digas Ranma —dijo poniendo una mano en su boca para silenciarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó apartando su mano.

—Porque este no eres tú, estás bajo el efecto de un hechizo que Shampoo te hizo.

—Pero yo no siento nada raro, Akane yo te quiero en verdad.

—¿No te das cuenta? Tú jamás dirías algo así.

—Porque he sido un cobarde, pero te juro que yo siempre te he amado, desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Akane derramó algunas lágrimas, era lo que siempre había querido escuchar, sin embargo ese no era su Ranma, él no haría eso nunca.

—Vamos a buscar a Shampoo.

—No ¡yo no tengo nada! ¿Por qué mejor no me dices de una vez que tú no sientes nada por mí? ¿Por qué no me dices que te repugna estar conmigo por mi maldición?

—¡Ranma! Eso no es cierto.

—¿Entonces por qué me rechazas? —preguntó tomándola de sus hombros mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella nuevamente.

—¿No me quieres? —susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Ranma yo...

Pero nuevamente la silenció con un beso, ésta vez Akane le respondió con la misma pasión con la que él la estaba besando, volvió a abrazarse de su cuello y él a tomarla de su cintura, sus besos empezaban a tomar un rumbo diferente, que aunque era la primera vez que se besaban, lo hacían con una sincronización perfecta, Ranma jaló su labio inferior con los dientes para después pasar la punta de su lengua en esa zona, Akane suspiró de placer sacando su lengua para rozarla con la de él.

En eso estaban cuando escucharon unos gritos, que los hizo separarse mirándose sonrojados y con las pupilas un tanto dilatadas.

—¡AIREN!

—¡RANMA, MI AMOR!

Ranma volteó a ver a Akane y le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio, pero Akane pensó que lo mejor sería acabar con todo eso de una vez, pues sentía mucha culpa con Ranma por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, mas sabiendo que él no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, por lo que tomando una decisión, se estiró para darle un corto beso en los labios y le susurró cerca de ellos.

—No dudes que yo también te amo, jamás olvidaré éste momento, pero perdóname Ranma, por favor perdóname por a verme aprovechado del hechizo.

—¿De qué...?

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues Akane había tocado un punto de su cuello que lo hizo perder la conciencia, agradeciendo que su padre se lo hubiera enseñado hace poco para que pudiera escapar en caso de que alguien la volviera a secuestrar, como aquella vez que se la llevaron a Jusenkyo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme y suspiró.

—¡SHAMPOO! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!

En pocos segundos las tres chicas se aparecieron ante ella, todas observando a Ranma que se encontraba acostado en el piso.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi Ranma? —preguntó Kodachi furiosa.

—Ranchan ¿estás bien? —inquirió Ukyo acercándose a él.

Akane las ignoró y se acercó a Shampoo.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos le hiciste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Airen decirte algo?

—¡Dime de una vez Shampoo! —dijo tomándola del brazo.

—Chica violenta lastimar a Shampoo.

—No estoy jugando Shampoo.

Shampoo observó a Akane y vio que su mirada era furiosa, por lo que bajó su cabeza avergonzada.

—Darle un filtro de amor.

—¿Filtro de amor?

—Sí, al respirar el humo del filtro, airen enamorarse de la primera que él ver. Ser un filtro mágico que compré cuando fui a China.

—Tonta Shampoo, ahora él piensa que quiere a Akane —dijo molesta Ukyo.

—Ranma mi amor, yo te liberaré de estas tres plebeyas.

—¡Ya cállate Kodachi, estás tan demente que no sabes ni siquiera lo que ocurre a tu alrededor! —le grito Ukyo molesta y de un golpe fuerte la dejó desmayada en el suelo—. Y tú —dijo apuntando a Akane —. ¿Por qué Ranchan está desmayado? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Yo... Yo solo lo tuve que noquear para poder calmarlo —respondió Akane sonrojada.

—¿Cómo le quitamos ese hechizo Shampoo?

—Ser fácil, solo tener que darle antídoto.

—¿Qué antídoto?

—Abuela tener, ir por el mientras que ustedes cuidan de airen.

—¡Apúrate antes de que despierte! —exclamó Ukyo.

Shampoo se fue saltando por los tejados mientras que Ukyo observaba a Akane.

—¿No te aprovecháste de él? ¿Verdad?

Akane bajó la mirada avergonzada, le estaba cayendo el peso de la culpa por lo que había hecho.

—Akane ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo dormiste?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza sintiéndose ruin y desgraciada.

—Te besó ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque los vi, vi cuando se besaban —contestó bajando su mirada mientras pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú ¿sabes? Él jamás se decidirá por alguna de nosotras, y la verdad yo ya me estoy cansando de esta situación, tengo muchas ganas de regresar con mi padre, pero no quería volver derrotada, pensaba regresar con Ranma, pensé que lograría conquistarlo con el tiempo, sin embargo él no se ha fijado en mí en la forma en la que yo quisiera, no cuando te tiene a ti.

Akane no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Pero él no está enamorado de mí.

—Eso es lo que me molesta de ti ¿estás ciega? No puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que siente por ti, ese estúpido hechizo solo funciona con la persona de la cual estás enamorado.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero tú cómo sabes?

—Porque una vez lo vi en China, cuando buscaba a Ranchan lo vi en una tienda de medicinas y hierbas. El señor me dijo que ese filtro de amor era solamente para revivir la llama de la pasión o algo así, que solo podría funcionar si la persona correspondía a tus sentimientos, y que de no ser así, simplemente no causaría nada en él, además de que le mintieron a Shampoo, pues el señor me dijo que no importaba quién se lo diera, el filtro funcionaría en cuánto viera a la chica que él amara, y Shampoo dijo que había sido porque él te vio primero ¡pero qué equivocada estaba! Sí la hubiera visto a ella primero... O a mí, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

—Pero yo...

—Eso es otra cosa que admiro de ti, la verdad si no fuera porque ambas queremos al mismo hombre, tal vez te apreciaría más, pero no me malinterpretes, me agradas, tu único defecto es que te gusta Ranma. Pero tú eres la única que siempre se ha preocupado por él, tú nunca has intentado obtenerlo mediante embrujos y esas cosas. Quiero mucho a Ranchan, y si me pongo a pensar fríamente, creo que prefiero que se quede contigo a que con Shampoo o la loca de Kodachi.

Bajó la mirada para ver a Ranma, que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ukyo, la verdad no sé qué decirte, pero créeme que yo también preferiría que se quedara contigo.

—Lástima que eso no es posible.

Shampoo llegó corriendo, llevaba una botella con un líquido color cobre.

—¿Segura que ese es el antídoto?

—Claro que sí, Shampoo ya no querer que airen siga enamorado de chica violenta.

Ukyo bajó la mirada mientras que una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Entre las tres le dieron el antídoto a Ranma, que en cuanto sus labios se humedecieron por el antídoto, abrió sus ojos de golpe.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —exclamó parándose y limpiándose los labios con su mano.

—Shampoo te volvió a hechizar y te estábamos dando el antídoto —le explicó Ukyo.

—Shampoo —dijo Ranma molesto apretando sus puños.

—Pero Shampoo hacerlo por amor, ella querer pasar éste día contigo.

—Pero no tienes por qué hacer esas cosas, te he dicho mil veces que odio que hagas eso.

Shampoo bajó la mirada triste.

—Airen malo, Shampoo solo querer cita.

—Pero no así Shampoo.

Ella levantó su mirada para verlo molesta, sacó un chocolate y se lo lanzó a su cabeza.

—Shampoo estar molesta, no perdonarte aunque me pidas perdón.

Se fue saltando nuevamente por los techos dejando a Ranma confundido. Observó el chocolate que le dio y vio que tenía una mala palabra escrita en él.

—Shampoo —dijo lanzando un suspiro.

—Toma Ranchan —dijo Ukyo llamando su atención.

Ranma dudó en aceptar el chocolate, pues Akane estaba ahí, que no había dicho nada desde que despertó, tenía su mirada oculta por su cabello.

—Este, Uchan, no sé si sea correcto.

Ukyo sonrió triste y bajó su mirada.

—Será el último chocolate que te doy, acéptalo como muestra de nuestra amistad.

—¿El último?

—Regresaré a casa, extraño a mi padre, tal vez me vaya para ya no volver.

Ranma se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿No vendrás ni a visitarme?

—Ranchan yo...

—Te voy a extrañar mucho Uchan, por favor promete que me vendrás a ver.

Ukyo derramó algunas lágrimas, pero se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma para enterrar su cara entre su pecho mientras lanzaba pequeños sollozos.

—¡Oh Ranchan! No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Akane observaba la escena conmovida, admiraba enormemente a Ukyo, pues estaba renunciando a Ranma por ella, en verdad que era una buena amiga.

Sin embargo Akane aún tenía ciertas dudas sobre lo que le había dicho ¿en verdad había sido tan tonta como para no a verse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ranma?

Se separaron después de unos segundos, Ukyo posó su mano en la mejilla de Ranma y le sonrió.

—Cuídate mucho ¿sí?

Ranma solo asintió y se giró para ver a Akane, le preocupaba un poco su reacción, pero en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto ella se sonrojó y bajó su mirada.

—Una cosa más —dijo Ukyo volteando a verlos—. Según el señor de China, dice que aunque le des un antídoto, él seguirá recordando lo que pasó —dijo guiñéndole un ojo a Akane.

Y así ella se fue corriendo dejándolos solos... Bueno, no tan solos, ya que Kodachi seguía tirada en el suelo.

**...**

Cuando Ukyo se perdió de vista, Akane no sabía qué hacer o donde meterse.

—Este, Akane yo...

—No es necesario que digas nada, todo fue culpa del hechizo, estoy segura que tú...

—¿Puedes por una vez dejarme hablar primero antes de que empieces a sacar conclusiones equivocadas?

—Perdona.

—Escucha... Yo me sentía muy raro, era como una energía más fuerte que yo, algo en mí me hacía actuar por inercia, es como si estuvieran controlando mi cuerpo.

—Eso quiere decir que lo que pasó fue por...

—Te dije que me dejaras hablar Akane —le dijo tomándola de sus brazos, pero sin llegarla a lastimar.

Se observaron a los ojos unos segundos, escuchando los latidos de sus corazones, y sintiendo sus alientos cerca.

—Controlaban mi cuerpo, pero no mis sentimientos, todo lo que te dije fue verdad... Akane yo... Yo te a...

Akane lo silenció juntando sus labios con los de él, Ranma apretó su cintura mientras respondía al beso con entusiasmo, la alzó para que pudieran estar a la misma altura por lo que los pies de Akane quedaron colgando.

Ella se agarró de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella para poder profundizar el beso.

Después de unos minutos de besos, se tuvieron que separar para poder recuperar el aliento.

—¿Eso significa que tú también me amas? —preguntó Ranma con un brillo en su mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí, te amo y mucho.

—Sabía que el encanto Saotome era irresistible hasta para ti.

Akane lo soltó y le pegó en su hombro.

—Deja se ser tan arrogante.

—Pero así me quieres.

—Bobo.

—Marimacho.

Akane estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo pero él le agarró la mano y con la otra tomó su cintura y la volvió a besar.

—Amo tus labios ¿por qué perdimos tanto tiempo en peleas estúpidas cuando pudimos aprovecharlo mejor? —dijo Ranma cerca de sus labios.

—No digas esas cosas Ranma.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó mientras regaba pequeños besos en su cara.

—Estamos en la calle ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué crees que pasaría si nos viera alguien de la familia?

—Nos casarían en seguida.

—¿Lo ves? Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos.

—No creo poder contenerme Akane, quiero besarte todo el tiempo.

Ella se sonrojó por sus palabras, definitivamente era un pervertido.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Pero solo contigo —dijo volviendo a besarla dulcemente—. Por cierto ¿a dónde ibas cuando te encontré caminando en la calle?

—Pues verás... Yo iba a la casa para prepararte mi chocolate de San Valentín.

Ranma puso cara de terror, no quería volver a sufrir.

—¿Cho... Chocolate?

—Sí —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí y nos seguimos besando?

—¡Ranma! Te voy a preparar un chocolate y te lo comerás.

—¿No me quieres?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Respóndeme.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces ¿por qué me quieres envenenar?

Akane apretó sus puños y empezó a perseguirlo con su enorme mazo mientras él la esquivaba y le sacaba la lengua. Olvidando que Kodachi se había quedado tirada en el suelo.

Sin duda había cosas que no cambiarían, ellos eran así, si Ranma no la insultaba y ella no se molestaba, definitivamente era porque ellos no estaban bien.

Así es que Ranma sonrió y siguió corriendo para alejarse de su prometida mientras agradecía internamente a Shampoo, pues gracias a ese filtro del amor, por fin había probado los dulces labios de su prometida. Ahora solo faltaría esperar el tiempo perfecto para poder pedirle matrimonio...

**FIN.**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Feliz San Valentín!

Espero y les haya gustado ésta corta historia, la verdad no tenía contemplado hacer nada para éste día, sin embargo ayer en la noche me entró la inspiración por lo que empecé a escribir llegando a este resultado.

En verdad espero y les guste.

Muy pronto subiré una nueva historia, estoy trabajando en ello, así es que espero leerlos pronto.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido.

Desde muy muy lejano, LUZ.


End file.
